Sie Steigen
by Kitte-Wolf
Summary: Wenn die Liga nicht wieder kommen, muss das Team steigen, um ihren Platz als die Helden der Welt zu erobern.


Wie sind wir zu diesem Punkt? Der Gedanke Verzweifelt rannte durch das Ebenholz Haaren Vogel Geist. Mit Blick auf seine linke, sieht er seine Schwester in den Armen, der Marsmensch, der will nur ein Mensch zu sein, M'gann, stand schweigend neben der Liebe ihres Lebens, Conner. Zu seiner Rechten, sieht er seinen besten Freund, sein Bruder, Wally, neben dem Paar der ältere Bruder Surrogat, Roy. Um M'gann und Conner links Kaldur, der tapfere derjenige, fast sein Leben gab für das Team. Neben Roy und Wally ist Roys Freundin Jade, der Mörder, die die gute Seite für die Liebe gedreht. Gleich hinter ihr ist ihre Schwester, Artemis; des Vogels dachte unerwiderte Liebe. Gleich hinter ihr ist Zatanna, die auffallend schöne Zauberer, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte, die bunt zusammengewürfelte Gruppe zusammen zu halten. Gleich hinter ihr ist Jason, das Straßenkind, der den Vogel Druck in der Vermietung ihm zu helfen hatte. Tim wurde neben Jason stehen, die technisch versierte Waise Eingabe auf seinem allgegenwärtigen iPod. Gleich hinter M'gann auf des Vogels links Gar, Schwanz zucken als Cassie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter.

Das Objekt ihrer Aufmerksamkeit war der Bildschirm vor ihnen mit der Meldung.

Wir sind auf dem Weg zurück.

Auch M'gann, die hoffnungsvoll unter ihnen, bezweifelte diese Nachricht. Die Justice League hatte off-Welt seit sechs Jahren, wenn sie gesagt hätte, sie würde nur für einen Monat weg sein. Das Ebenholz wandte sich hinter ihm, als etwas mehr von ihrem Team trudelte aussehen. Die Gruppe bestand aus gerade in Kara, Bart, Maggie und Karen. Von der anderen Seite eingegeben M'axx, Kory, Garth und Tula. Der Vogel vermutet, dass Jaime, Babs, Virgil, Donna, Mal, Victor, Rachel und Courtney würde es bald.

Wendet man sich Wally begann die Ebenholz zu sprechen, "Glaubst du, dass sie wirklich wieder?"

"Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Wally achselzuckend, "Willst du sie haben?"

Das Ebenholz runzelte die Stirn: "Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich zu tun. Ich meine, ich vermisse sie, aber ... Ich genieße diese. Ich genieße die Führung des Teams. Wenn sie wirklich kommen wieder, wir kommen wieder in ihre Schatten geschoben werden. "

"Ja. Das wäre zu saugen. Hey, weißt du, wenn Dinah kommen wird? Ich weiß, dass sie nur als Mentor des Teams gehandelt, aber wir sollten wirklich ihr hier zu haben ", sagte Wally.

"Es stimmt, sie ist eine wichtige Person in unserem Leben ist," der Vogel sah nachdenklich: "Ich werde sie anrufen." Er trat aus der Gruppe, das Abgleiten in den Schatten und zog ein Kommunikator.

"Hey, Dinah, hast du die Botschaft?"

"Was für eine Botschaft?"

"Es gibt ein Treffen im Hauptraum der Höhle. Sie sind eingeladen, wenn Sie kommen wollen. "

"Was ist?"

"Wir haben eine Nachricht von der Liga."

"Ich werde da sein, in zehn."

"Okay, wir sehen uns dann."

Das Ebenholz geschlossen den Communicator als der rot-Kopf speedster raste vorbei, sprechen: "So kommt sie?"

"Yep. Sie wird bald hier sein ", sagte der Ebenholz geantwortet.

"Weißt du, wir haben wirklich einen langen Weg zurückgelegt," Wally hingewiesen. "Ich meine, ernsthaft, nur auf uns zu schauen. Unser kleines Team von sechs hat irgendwie so groß wie der der Liga geworden. Gerade schaue rüber zu M'gann, Gar und M'axx. Wer hätte gewusst, dass sie Geschwister hat haben? Und sie hat noch mehr auf dem Mars. "

"Wahre. Und ich habe mich daran nahe genug, um Tim und Jason, dass wir berufen könnten Brüder sein ", antwortete der Vogel, fingert eine Narbe direkt unter der äußeren Ecke des rechten Auges.

"Hey! Dick! Holen Sie sich hier, du nutzloser Klumpen "Eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Raumes genannt;! War es Jason.

"Nun, ich denke, das ist mein Stichwort", sagte Dick Wally, lächelnd.

"Viel Spaß da drüben", die speedster antwortete grinsend.

Als Dick und Jason sprachen darüber, was das Team der Reaktion wäre auf die ursprüngliche Liga sein, sickerte der Rest von ihnen in und schließlich ihre ganze Reihen gab es in den Hauptraum der Höhle.

K}~

Superman stand an der Spitze des Schiffes und blickte auf Batman. "Was denken Sie, sie taten, während wir weg waren?" Die boyscout gefragt.

"Nun, offensichtlich die Erde ist immer noch hier, so konnten sie das nicht getan schlecht einen Job haben" Batman knurrte.

"Aber wie sind Kriminalitätsraten? Was ist in der Wirtschaft aus? Wie haben-"Superman wurde von der Dark Knight geschnitten.

"Clark, aufhören, sich Sorgen. Sie sind durchaus in der Lage. Und ich erinnere mich nicht, dass Sie sich Gedanken so viel auf Eurytia, "Batman sagte.

"Wir waren in der Mitte eines interplanetaren Bürgerkrieg. Ich hatte keine Zeit, sich Sorgen zu machen ", antwortete Superman.

"Ich tat, und ich war mehr los als du," Wonder Woman brach in das Zweier-Gespräch.

"Und wie hast du, dass ich nie weiß," Superman erwiderte kopfschüttelnd. "Ich frage mich, wie sie, während wir weg waren verändert."

"Sie wurde älter," Batman murmelte.

"Other than that," Superman sagte. "Ich meine, gut, was sind sie nun dabei?"

"Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wenn wir da sind", knurrte Batman zurück, Lenkung, das Schiff in Richtung der Koordinaten des Mount Justiz. Sie kamen an den Wachtturm, zielsicher dunkel, und begann Überschrift in die Erdatmosphäre. Die Zeit der Abrechnung zwischen der ersten und zweiten Generation zur Hand war.

**Ich besitze kein Young Justice.**

**Ich bin auf diese Übersetzung vom ursprünglichen Text arbeiten, aber es wird ein ziemlich langer und langsamer Prozess sein, aufgrund meiner begrenzten Kenntnis Deutsch. Ich werde mit Google um mir zu helfen, vor allem, weil ich nur im ersten Jahr Deutsch Student bin, aber ich lerne! Wenn es etwas falsch grammatisch oder mit der Rechtschreibung, bitte fühlen Sie sich frei, darauf hinzuweisen. Ich möchte all die Hilfe, ich bekommen kann, um diese wunderbare Sprache zu lernen!**


End file.
